A Crying Symphony
by DreamerAtDawn
Summary: Tonight was supposed to be the night of the full moon.There was a lake that shimmered with the raindrops and the moon lit sky. Even her voice was haunting and beautiful. -One shot)


**Ello! ^^ Thanx for reading! On with the story!**

* * *

'Rae!, Rae come on where are you?!'

Beast boy huffed and crossed his arms. He had been looking for raven for three hours! It was dark now, a drop of water landed on his nose and he looked up. Tonight was supposed to be the night of the full moon so he hadent noticed the light clouds gathering. It started to drizzle and he shook his head out of reflex causing his bangs to fall in his eyes. He brushed them away as a light rain came down.

The moon was so bright tonight even over the clouds that he didn't even need to turn into something that could see in the dark. He wrapped his arms around himself as he moved deeper into the forest.

_Listen, Listen, Listen, Listen_  
_Listen, Listen, Listen, Listen_

His ears pricked at the whisper of a womans voice as it flowed through the forest.

_Listen (listen), Listen (listen), Listen (listen)_  
_Listen (listen), Listen (listen) ,Listen (listen)_  
_Listen, Listen_

As he got closer he heard it echo and grow slightly louder. She wasnt yelling, she wasnt whispering but she was at a very quiet tone and she had a powerful voice.

He came to an opening in the forest and stopped. There was a lake that shimmered with the raindrops and the moon lit sky. There were rocks at the edge of the small lake that glimmered from the water that flowed outward to disappear below the surface. There was someone standing in the middle of the lake. He hid himself behind a bush, perfect camouflage.

He peeked over the branches to get a closer look. It was a woman, she had long hair that reached her hips and fell over both shoulders. She was wearing something that covered her form and flowed down her curves, however it stopped mid-thigh. This was so weird to him, why would a woman be standing in the middle of a lake in the middle of the rain and in a dress? Wait how was she standing on the lake in the first place?

He watched as her arms came up from her sides and she began to dance.

_Listen to each drop of rain_  
_(listen, listen) aahhh..._

His eyes nearly bugged out of his head, she was the one singing.

_Whispering secrets in vain_  
_(listen, listen) aahhh..._

As she danced in her own magical way across the water her dress flowed with her but didn't flaw her movement. As she moved it floated around her body like it was part of the flowing water.

_Frantically searching for someone to hear_  
_their story before they hit the ground_

He strained his ears to listen and there! He could hear it. The rain was singing with her. He smiled as he realized that this woman wasnt singing alone but with the forest.

_Please don't let go_  
_can't we stay for a while_

_It's just to hard to say good bye_  
_Listen to the rain_

_Aa...ah_

The music was making him want to dance as well but as he watched the woman glide across the water he couldn't move.

_Listen, Listen, Listen_  
_Listen, Listen, Listen_  
_Listen to the rain weeping_

_Oo...ooh oooh ooh oo...ooh oo...ooh oooh oh oh_

_Listen (listen), Listen (listen), Listen (listen), Listen (listen)_

She moved herself with such grace she would've shamed any famous dancer without even trying. The moon had cut through in a spot of the clouds, the ray of light no bigger than a quarter and when she danced through it he almost started hyperventilating.

_I stand alone in the storm_  
_(listen, LIsten)_  
_aaah..._

Her skin was unnatural just like her grace, but what caught his attention was her hair, it was purple. It was Raven!

_Suddenly sweet words take hold_  
_(listen, listen)_  
_aaah..._

He was in awe, Rae? Her voice was haunting and beautiful in the same breath. Why had she never sung for them before?

_Hurry they say for you havent much time_  
_open your eyes to the love around you_

And she did, her eyes opened wide and a small smile adorned her features as she continued her dance.

_You may feel your alone_  
_but im here still with you_

The rain began to thin out almost as if it knew the song was ending.

_You can do what you dream_  
_just remember to listen to the rain_

_oo...ooh oooooo oh oh ooooo_  
_ooh ooh oh oh oooh_

Her dance began to get slower and slower untill she stopped and looked up to the sky. She stopped and just like that she was back exactly how he had first seen her as she whispered the last note.

_Listen..._

The rain had ended and she walked slowly to the edge of the water and he noticed for the first time that she had on no shoes. As she reached solid ground she looked up to where the moon was and as the clouds moved on the moon beams finally hit her. Her dress that he had seen was covered in falling crystals and solid black.

She turned and looked exactly where he was hiding and smiled once more. She motioned him to come to her and he came out of hiding. He walked right up to her as she looked up at the moon once more and spoke to him.

'Could you hear it?'

He nodded. She looked at him again.

'Then im not mad' She grabbed his hand.

'Come on Gar lets go home.'

He smiled as she pulled him through the forest and he held her hand firmly in his as a thought crossed his mind. _Listen to the rain? If I get to see you sing and see you dance like that again ill do anything._

* * *

**A/N: I own nothing**

**Song was listen to the rain by evanesance :P**

**Review plz!**


End file.
